The Courtship Game
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... he's known to be emotionless.. almost inhuman. Everything changed when he asked for and advice...


**The Courtship Game**

_A/N: Minna-san this story is just a figment of my curiosity. It is short probably things they call drabbles but I had a lot of fun writing it. Dakara… read and review onegai…_

"I… I want… to ask…how… to court… a… girl," "EEEEHHHH???!!!" the office of the Kazekage echoed with the exclamations of his siblings and friends. The sand master could only cross his arms in front of his chest in contrast to his tomato red face.

"My baby brother's found a girl he likes," his blond sister was looking at him with motherly-like expression that it scared him. "Is she hot?" his brother playfully leaned all his weight to his back. The sand master's reply was of course the cold silence but her blush grew redder that he had to turn away to prevent them from seeing his face.

"Moshikashite… is she someone from your village?" his whiskered friend looked at him with those mischievous blue eyes of his. "Or… is she from OUR village?" Naruto's fox-like grin was beginning to irritate him. "Huh… SHE'S FROM OUR VILLAGE?!" why did he have to be right when almost all of the time his jumpy conclusions were way off track.

"Shut up kitsune!" he sent his infamous glare at him but of course Naruto being Naruto… didn't even flinch instead the blond kept on grinning like mad.

"Naruto! Shizukashinasaio (Keep you voice down)," a pink haired hidden leaf kunoichi entered the Kazekage's office. "Gomen Sakura-chan," the blond scratch the back of his head in his carefree manner.

Almost everyone in the room not including Naruto stared at the frozen Kazekage. Before the he was close to erupting but now in the presence of pink haired kunoichi, all he did was face his large window forgetting all his rage.

"So? What got you so hooked up?" Sakura sat down beside her teammate on the couch. "Ano sa… ano sa… Gaara likes a girl…" he started getting all hyped up. The red head wanted to bury the fox hundred meters below the sand as he heard him continue. "Eh, that's great," she looked at his back and smiled. The others remain passive as they stared at the dense Naruto.

"Ano sa… ano sa… the girl… is FROM OUR VILLAGE?!" his voice was enough to be heard by everyone in the village. "Really?!" Sakura's brilliant green eyes widen in surprise. "Then who is she?" she asked innocently. "Oh I haven't asked… who is she Gaara?" the Kazekage wanted to strangle the life out of the whiskered shinobi as he kept pestering him for an answer.

"Come to think of it… Sakura-chan it could be you," Naruto pointed at his female teammate. The others chocked on their coffee while Gaara felt his face burn a thousand times as his heart constricted… waiting for her reaction.

She was about to open her mouth to react when someone knocked at the door and asked for her. Sakura excused herself then left.

"Naruto…." The others just sipped their coffee as the blond received his beating from the outraged Kazekage.

**Suggestion # 1: Flowers**

"No woman was ever born to resist a bouquet of flowers," his sister confidently stated. So here he is in front of a flower shop glaring at the beautiful blossoms. "Kazekage-sama, what can I do for you?" the old shop owner asked. Gaara being Gaara didn't reply instead he crossed his arms in front of him as he kept glaring at the flowers.

"Look, look there's the Kazekage," he knew those giggles well. His fangirls were stalking him again. "He's buying flowers… for HIS GIRL FRIEND?!" one exclaimed as the others said a loud "EEEHHH??!"

This was more than enough. He needed to leave the scene before he hangs those girls upside down.

**Result: Failed**

**Suggestion # 2: Gifts**

"Women are always materialistic. Trust me… just give them something expensive and she'll kiss your feet," the puppet master received a kick from Temari.

"That's not right, Sakura-san isn't materialistic. She's the simplest person you'll ever meet. In fact, she's not in favor of gifts." The green beast of the hidden leaf said intellectually. ""Trust me… I've tried it," a hint of jealousy crossed the sand master's features upon hearing his last statement.

**Result: Discontinued**

**Suggestion # 3: Letter**

"It's least troublesome way," the genius of the hidden leaf said lazily. It seems easy enough so the sand master gave it a try.

The red head sat on his desk. The paper and pen prepared. But as he wrote the first syllables of her name, the hair on his arms rose. _I can't do this it's too weird. _The goose bumps on his arms spread to his entire body. Immediately, Gaara tossed away the idea as together with the crumpled paper.

**Result: Failed**

**Suggestion # 4: Song**

"Song is the language of love. It…" even before Lee could finish explaining Gaara left the scene. Whatever made this bowl cut shinobi think he can sing?

**Result: Not Even Considered**

**Suggestion # 5: Talk**

"I don't know about you guys but wouldn't it be easier just to talk to her?" Gaara can't believe it. Of all the suggestions he heard, Naruto's was the one that made sense.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked in an authoritative manner as of the girl had no option but to say yes. The sand master brought her to the rooftop. As he was about to say something… his words got swallowed up by the beating of his heart. "The reason… why I wanted… to talk… to you was…" he stammered embarrassingly.

The door slowly opened halfway while the two were so focused with each other's presence.

_What the hell is happening?! _His breath was becoming harder as he swallowed with difficulty. "Please continue… I'm listening," her long pink hair played with the wind as she looked directly as his jade eyes.

"I… I wanted to thank you for your help. The medical team's skills were astounding," mentally, he insulted himself in all the languages he knew. "Oh… it's nothing," there was a hint of disappointment evident in her gentle voice.

"Aaaaauuuuu!!" loud whispers came from behind the door. "Foolish baby brother," one female said. "That's so not Gaara," another said. "Try again Gaara. Do your best," the smile of the speaker even sparkled in the dark. "That's so lame, tanuki (raccoon)! You're hurting Sakura-chan!" his was the loudest statement. "Can we get out of here? It's too troublesome," one muttered but the others immediately said a flat "NO!" then continued listening in.

**Result: Failed**

"If that's all Kazekage-sama, I'll be taking my leave then," she turned around to walk away. "Sakura…" his hand held hers as their eyes met. NEVER… never did the renowned sand master of the hidden sand initiated ANY form of physical contact up until now and the pink haired kunoichi knew this well. The blush in their faces spoke for themselves. His thumb caressed the back of her hand slowly. Gaara was surprised when Sakura intertwined his fingers with hers.

His calm jade eyes widen in surprise. Upon instinct, he pulled her in to wound his arms around her. Sakura was more than willing to return the gesture. They parted a little to let their lips meet.

As their breaths prickled each other's faces, the door swung open to reveal a heap of people leaning against it. Sakura disentangled herself from the Kazekage with her flushed face. Gaara on the other hand narrowed his eyes as his sand crawled to catch the eavesdroppers.

The rooftop echoed with screams and shouts as well as Sakura's laughter while the sun disappeared on the sandy plane.

_A/N: Hehehe tanoshikatayou… read and review onegai…_


End file.
